This Wrong Just Feels Right Part One
by SammyWinchestersBitch69
Summary: Age is just a bunch of numbers, and all that stands between Gabi and Taylor being together


This Wrong Just Feels Right - Part One

"What the heck is that?"

Rob peered around the make-up chair curiously, his features splitting into a toothy grin as he slipped the back of my tank-top up to get a better look at the ink peeking out from the hem. The whole design formed a replica of the Quileute tattoo as worn by Jacob and the wolves and also in some ways represented a love scar of what I could never have. Taylor. The chemistry was there along with everything else but unfortunately so was the age gap.

"That is what happens after too many of Peter's cocktails" I joked with a scolding but teasing smile as I urged Rob's hands away and covered the tattoo self consciously, aware that Taylor could walk in at any moment.

Rob returned my smile with one that clearly read 'bullshit' . Sometimes I could swear there was something a little too Edward Cullen about him that made me want to close my mind and padlock it to shield my thoughts. He apparently wasn't the only one though. Kellan and Alex both exchanged knowing smirks, they'd been at the party and knew I wasn't that drunk. I returned their smirks with a rude gesture of my middle finger, by all rights I shouldn't even have been at the party, I was just the wardrobe assistant, but luckily I was treated more like a friend or family member, something I valued greatly. Having no brothers or sisters of my own it was nice to feel like I had a few surrogates should I need them.

"Lana babe, you're more transparent than Casper the friendly ghost, why don't you just tell him how you feel? Really what's the worst that could happen?". I met Alex's eyes briefly before continuing to make the required alterations to 'Edward's' suit. My eyes hurt from the lack of sleep and my heart reflected the ache in an effort to convince me we could go on pretending like we had been for the last two years almost and it wouldn't make a difference.

"I'm four years older than him, I don't want him to freak out or feel uncomfortable, besides I don't think people could handle it on top of all the Robsten". I grinned teasingly from my crouched position at Rob's knees, eliciting a soft laugh as he rolled his eyes idly. I sometimes envied Rob's ability to just laugh stuff like this off and completely disregard anyone else's thoughts of me but with such a delicate matter it was difficult. Taylor had been fifteen when I first started working on set, I was nineteen and unaware of how young he was but somehow I was sure we'd still have clicked even if I did know. Either way I'd backed off immediately but no matter how friends only and nonchalant we tried to remain the chemistry and tension had always been there.

"oh shush, cougar" Rob teased back, backed up with a "yeah haven't you heard? Older women are in these days" and a sly laugh from Kellan. I raised my palms and gave the both a swift smack to the back of the head.

If there was a god I was pretty sure he must have taken a vacation. My mouth rapidly dried up as the door swung open to reveal a soaking wet and shirtless Taylor. I managed a smile amidst my attempt not to notice how much of an affect all the working out was having on his body, feeling my temperature rise ever so slightly as I handed him a towel.

"Thanks, man fake rain is so much worse than real rain. Do they have to make it so cold?". I chuckled softly, retrieving a larger, thicker towel which I placed around his shoulders and draped around his body. My teeth began to worry my lower lip unconsciously as Taylor blinked away the droplets of water from his eyelashes and flashed me a grateful smile.

"Can't have you catching pneumonia and dying on us can we? 6ft plus wolves are not easy to find" I laughed, glad the opportunity to break the long silence had presented itself. Taylor laughed too, taking it upon himself to rummage through the carefully arranged closets for some dry jeans.

"So I have a few hours before my next scene, are you due a coffee break?". Alex, Kellan and Rob looked on with raised eyebrows as Taylor smiled at me over his shoulder and let his jeans drop to the floor before stepping into the new ones. Raised eyebrows turned to mischievous 'told you so' grins as I stumbled around my reply.

"Unfortunately not, no rest for the wicked I'm afraid". There was nothing feigned about the disappointment in my reply. I could have gotten Danni to cover for me but I didn't want to give her extra large mouth an excuse to start flapping.

"oh, uh ok that's cool. Well how about I go get us coffee and bring it back? I promise not to spill it on anything, I won't even wipe my hands on Bella's hoodie this time". We laughed in unison at the memory and I found myself nodding in agreement. "yeah, I'd like that", behind my smile I knew if there a special hell I'd just secured myself a one way ticket.


End file.
